halflifefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тестовая шахта 09
Тестовая шахта 09 — имеет кодовое название "Zulu Bunsen" является последней в группе из девяти шахт развития, которые расположены в соляной шахте, над которой, в свою очередь, располагается современный комплекс Aperture Science. Глубина на уровне в 4375 м. — это главное место действий в Portal 2 в главе "Падение" и "Воссоединение". Тестовую шахту 09 можно рассматривать как уровень "хронология", так как он раскрывает игроку много информации об истории Aperture Science с момента его создания в конце 1940-х годов и до момента предварительной эпохи GLaDOS в конце 1980-х годов. Всю информацию игрок получает через различные постеры, знаки, а также через заранее записанные сообщения Кейва Джонсона. Обзор Шахты развития - часть огромной соляной шахты, купленной Кейвом Джонсоном в 1944 году. Шахта 09 использовалась для экспериментов с начала 1950-х и до конца 1980-х годов, многие из которых Кейв Джонсон описал в предварительно записанных сообщениях. Сообщения распространяются во всех шести сферах (седьмая по всей видимости не используется) и даже в некоторых, недоступных игроку, тестовых камерах: * В сферах развития проводятся тесты с участием Гелей и Портальной пушки, с 50-х по 80-х годов. Тестирование начинается с 50-х годов в нижней части шахты и идет по возрастанию к верху шахты до 80-х годов, после чего над старым комплексом был построен современный Aperture Science. В испытательных камерах в районе площади 50-ой приемной комнаты: * Инъекция ДНК богомола превращала испытуемых в людей-богомолов. Этот тест был отложен на неопределенное время, для того, чтобы открыть новый тест — борьба против армии людей-богомолов. * Воздействие невидимого лазера на испытуемого, после чего их кровь превращалась в чистый бензин. * Преобразование испытуемого в уголь. * Направление на испытуемого сверхпроводника и включение его на полную мощность. Кейв Джонсон отмечает, что они "просто бросают науку в стену и смотрят, что прилипнет." Так же он отмечает, что в последствии такого эксперимента, в лучшем случае, испытуемый получит суперсилы, а в худшем он получит несколько опухолей, которые, как обещает Кейв Джонсон, можно удалить. В испытательных камерах в районе площади 70-ой приемной комнаты. * Временная замена крови на арахисовое масло. Кейв Джонсон отмечает, что этот эксперимент может предоставить проблемы для тех испытуемых, у которых аллергия на арахисовое масло и отмечает, что если эксперимент увенчается успехом, то им придется создать новый вид Нобелевской премии и присудить её себе. * Размещение испытуемого в выхлопе реактивного двигателя с целью снизить процент воды в организме до 30%. * Эксперимент с участием телепортации, в результате которого испытуемый может отделиться от своей кожи. Кейв Джонсон обещает, что если произойдет непредвиденная ситуация, он пришьет кожу обратно к телу. * Неизвестный эксперимент в сухом доке ледокола Борея, в результате которого корабль телепортировался в арктический регион. 15 июня 1961 года тестовая шахта 09 была заморожена из-за огромного количества космических лучей с элементами расщепления до тех пор, пока снова не была открыта в начале 1970-х годов и не использовалась до конца 1980-х годов. Любой входящий в зону был предупрежден: не смотреть, не глотать, не прикасаться и не разговаривать ни с одним веществом, находящимся в её пределами. В конце 80-х - начале 90-х годов Кейв Джонсон умер, шахты развития становятся заброшенными, а новым современным комплексом начинает управлять GLaDOS, и использует их для проведения тестов. Поскольку тестовая шахта 09 была построена до активации GLaDOS, она никогда их не контролировала и заранее записанные сообщения от Кейва Джонсона и его помощницы Кэролайн были созданы для того, чтобы направлять испытуемых во время проведения тестов. Особенности До этого момента вы читали краткое описание Тестовой шахты 09. Для получения детальной информации смотрите ниже. Доступ Тестовая шахта 09 имеет несколько известных доступов: * Главный лифт соединяющий каждый уровень и ведущий к поверхности, должен был использоваться испытуемыми. * Два гигантских люка, расположенных на каждом конце: первый люк, который Челл открывает при помощи пультов управления, находится в зале "Tartaros" и второй люк, который разделяет старый и новый комплекс, после открытия которого, в современный комплекс, начинают доставляться Гели. * Подземный поезд, расположенный в самом низу шахт и соединяющий все остальные шахты. Приемные и контроль комплекса 1950-е года Тестовая шахта 09 содержит несколько зон, посвященные: приемным, офисным помещениям и контрольным комнатам. Эти зоны можно отличать по эпохам, в которые они были построены: приемная сферы развития с Отталкивающим гелем была построена в начале 1950-х годов и показывает время, когда комплекс носил название «Aperture Science Innovators». В то время комплекс мог привлечь самых знаменитых и богатых, чтобы испытать "экзотические" технологии. Учебные плакаты, записанные сообщения Кейва Джонсона, награды в холле говорят о самых успешных временах компании. 1970-е года Сфера развития с участием Проталкивающего геля была завершена в начале 1970-х годов. После этого компания потерпела значительные финансовые и юридические неудачи, а также процветал промышленный шпионаж со стороны конкурента Black Mesa (Чёрная Меза). Офисы оформлены коричневыми, желтыми и оранжевыми панелями, что типично для Америки в 1970 год. Плакаты предупреждали сотрудников, чтобы они уведомляли своих руководителей, если они заметят любого инспектора из данного списка правительственных учреждений безопасности. В тестах принимали участие бродяги и другие люди с улицы, которым платили по 60 $ за тест. Начало 1980-х годов Сфера развития с участием Преобразующего геля была построена в начале 1980-х годов. В это время комплекс заменил всех сотрудников на роботов, а самих сотрудников заставляли принимать участие в тестах. Плакаты мотивировали сотрудников принять роботов и давать им советы о том, как иметь дело с "взбесившимся" искусственным интеллектом. Сферы развития Тестовая шахта 09 в основном состоит из семи сфер развития, созданных из асбеста и стали, которые расположены одна на другой. Сферы содержат в себе оригинальные камеры, используемые Aperture Science Innovators для тестирования Гелей совместно с Портальной пушкой. Каждая сфера как правило содержит две испытательные камеры, которые поддерживаются стальными опорами и соединенными платформами. Сферы так же содержат офисы наблюдения. Лифт обеспечивает транспортировку испытуемых между сферами. Большинство сфер в нижней части шахты содержат бассейны с токсической водой. Знаки, предупреждающие игрока не упасть в отходы, предполагают, что они были там с самого начала. За пределами тестовых камер Эксперименты, которые не требуют пространства или Портального устройства, или Гелей расположены в боковых камерах, доступ к которым перекрывает металлическая дверь, эти тесты были созданы примерно в 50-х — 70-х годах. Записанные сообщения Кейва Джонсона, которые можно активировать при помощи пульта возле дверей, описывают нелепые побочные эффекты, описанные выше. Особый интерес представляет незапечатанная дверь, ведущая в сухой док, где возможно находился ледокол Борей. Насосные станции В Тестовой шахте 09 также расположены три насосные станции: ALPHA, BETA и GAMMA (Альфа, Бета и Гамма). Насосы распространяют Гели по всей Тестовой шахте 09, (каждый насос окрашен в цвет геля, который он перекачивает) предполагая, что где-то в соляной шахте есть огромный запас Гелей. Главная насосная станция находится на самом верху Тестовой шахты 09, где Гели, при помощи труб, так же перекачивается в современный комплекс. Все станции находились в автономном режиме, пока Челл, по мере прохождения тестов, не начала восстанавливать потоки Геля по всей шахте. Все насосные станции хорошо сохранились, учитывая время, прошедшее с момента закрытия шахт. В то время, как платформы и панели давно сгнили, трубы остались в хорошем состоянии, лишь иногда можно заметить небольшие утечки и повреждения. Расположение Tartaros В главе "Побег" после того, как Уитли подключается к памяти GLaDOS, та рассказывает ему, кто он на самом деле и то, что он был спроектирован быть идиотом, после чего Уитли падает в ярость и сбрасывает Челл вместе с картофельной GLaDOS в шахту лифта. В следующей главе "Падение" вы видим, как Челл падает с GLaDOS на глубину в 4375 метров. После падения можно заметить, что шахта лифта достроена не до конца и явно не приспособлена для использования, так же игрок видит, как птица похищает картофельную GLaDOS и уносит её в свое гнездо (неизвестно та ли это птица, что напала на Уитли или нет). Челл отправляется в область, которая кажется недостроенной или частично разрушенной. и отправляется к одному из входов которым пользовались лишь сотрудники. Она видит огромные столбы поддерживающие современный комплекс, на которых написано число "09" и название "Tartaros". Стоит так же отметить, что на дне ямы, смотря вверх, все еще можно наблюдать современные камеры, построенные GLaDOS. Примечание: 'Tartaros ''(В греческой мифологии) — это мрачная яма или бездна, которая находилась под преисподней и использовалась в качестве наказания. Таким образом Уитли отправил Челл в яму в качестве наказания. Игрок использует Портальную пушку для преодолевания препятствия на дне ямы, по ходу продвижения можно заметить строительные краны, строительные леса, горящие обломки Турелей и разной железной арматуры, а так же знаки запрещающие входить в старый комплекс. Вся область кажется незаконченной. В конце концов Челл упирается в стену с тремя закрытыми дверями, которые не позволяют пройти дальше. Возле дверей можно увидеть знаки уведомляющие об статусе пещеры, которая была заморожена 15 июня 1961 года, есть так же несколько знаков "Проход запрещен". Главная героиня с легкостью преодолевает препятствие при помощи Портального устройства и двигается дальше через узкий проход вдоль трубы, пока не доходит до огромного люка закрывающего проход к старому комплексу. Огромный люк Огромный металлический люк — разделяет Тестовую шахту 09 и остальной комплекс. Для открытия люка необходимо два человека, которые должны успеть нажать на две кнопки за четыре секунды, находясь в двух разных будках. Поскольку Челл одна — она использует Портальную пушку для активации кнопок и открывает огромный люк. После открытия люка, оказывается, что за ним находится обыкновенная дверь, рядом с которой лежит стул, за дверью находится коридор ведущий ко второй двери, за которой, в свою очередь, находится Тестовая шахта 09. Галерея 1950-е года: Отталкивающий гель В эту эпоху был разработан и испытывался ''Отталкивающий гель''. 1952 год. Вход, лобби и тестовая зона. Для того, чтобы попасть в эту зону использовался лифт (использовался испытуемыми), это приведет к зоне приема (подуровень 193). Челл поступает иначе, она добирается до Тестовой шахты 09 пройдя через огромный люк, который предназначен только для сотрудников. После входа игрок видит первые две сферы и знак, предупреждающий об опасной воде. Позже игрок видит три двери: # Первая дверь немного приоткрыта из-за того, что потолок немного осыпался и вероятно выломал дверь. Эта дверь ведет к коридору с включателем 135B, который обеспечивает электропитание, в эту дверь и следует пройти игроку. # Вторая дверь ведет к тестовым камерам от 1 до 200. # Третья дверь указывает на существование остальных 8-ми сфер развития, которые, судя по надписи возле двери, соединены при помощи подземной железной дороги. Вход Пройдя дальше, мы видим старый железный логотип '''«Aperture Science Innovators», центральная часть которого отпадает, а так же на стене можно увидеть дату — 1952 год. В этом же месте игрок видит лифт, который раньше использовался испытуемыми (сотрудники комплекса вместо лифта использовали большой люк). Челл, при помощи Портальной пушки, добирается до подиума, ведущего к первой приемной. Как только Челл войдет в это место, активируется система заранее записанных сообщений от Кейва Джонсона и его помощницы Кэролайн, вот текст сообщения: Кейв Джонсон говорит с большим энтузиазмом, Aperture Science Innovators использовали в своих тестах героев войны, космонавтов и олимпийцев, которых доставляли до комплекса на лимузине. Их гонорары, за прохождение тестов, переводили в различные благотворительные организации. После того, как Челл посещает данную зону в первый раз, она видит железный логотип «Aperture Science Innovators», центральная часть которого отваливается и падает на землю, что позволяет главной героине пролететь через него и попасть на помост, ведущий к первой приемной. Лобби (приемная) При входе в лобби, испытуемый слышит это сообщение: Сообщение подразумевает очень оживленный период комплекса с разнообразными тестами в сферах развития, например тестирование Отталкивающего геля или ввода в тело человека инъекции ДНК богомола, превращающее его в Человека-богомола (тест был отложен по непонятной причине). Так же существовал тест, позволяющий сразится с армией Людей-богомолов. Игрок не может обнаружить данный тест, он может лишь отправится к сфере развития 01 или к другим трем посторонним тестовым камерам, которые так же недоступны. Лобби построено из черного мрамора и темно-бордового ковра на полу, а так же с деревянными панелями на стенах. Четыре лампы со сферическими абажурами свисают с потолка. Знак стоящий в приемной просит всех испытуемых подойти к небольшому письменному столу, а затем войти в приемную, прежде чем приступить к испытательному курсу. Рядом с лобби находится длинная операторская комната со множеством столов, на которых находятся печатные машинки и телефоны, которые вероятно использовались для регистрации испытуемых. Тестовая зона В тестовую зону входит та самая приемная, описанная выше, стоит так же отметить, что помимо выше перечисленного, в приемной так же находится несколько пепельниц и портрет молодого Кейва Джонсона, между двух витрин с наградами. Первая витрина была разбита и в ней ничего не находится, вторая имеет несколько наград, рассказывающие об эволюции комплекса: # Награда The Best New Science Company (Лучшая новая Научная Компания) 1947-го года, от Института Науки и Бизнеса Америки. # Премия Spirit of Idaho (Дух Айдахо) 1955-го года. # Награда For the promotion of Potato Science (Для поощрения Картофельной Науки) от Национального совета по картофелю. # Награда The Shower Curtain Salesman (Специалист по занавескам для душа) 1943-го года. # Две награды "Contractor of the Year - Runner Up" (Подрядчик года — второе место), награды от Министерства обороны США, датированные 1952 и 1954 годами. В файлах игры может быть найдена награда, датированная 1953 года. Витрина так же включает в себя главную страницу газеты "The Up Pioneer Press", за период четверга, января 1944 года, где показано Кейва Джонсона, купившего Соляные шахты в Верхнем Мичигане, в которых, в конечном итоге, будет построен комплекс Aperture Science. Под изображением шахты есть цитата Кейва Джонсона: "Будущее уже здесь, о оно под земной корой". После того, как игрок покидает приемную тестовой зоны, он видит башню с лифтом, ведущим к сфере развития 01, мост ведущий к самой сфере давно обрушился и Челл приходится использовать шахту лифта и Портальное устройство для преодоления пропасти. Возле начала того самого моста, находятся три двери с посторонними тестами, которые недоступны для игрока, возле каждой из которых находится домофон. При активации домофона проигрывается заранее записанное сообщение Кейва Джонсона, описывающее сам тест, вот сами сообщения: Первая дверь ''Вторая дверь ''Третья дверь Эти тесты показывают сильное безрассудство со стороны Aperture Science, а так же то, что команда компании сама не знает, что получится. Насосная станция ALPHA Первая из трех насосных станций Тестовой шахты 09 вероятно так же построена в 1952 году и используется для перекачки Отталкивающего геля. Она активируется при использовании рычага на консоли, в кабине на самом нижнем уровне комнаты. На экране в кабине показано шесть сфер, используемые в Тестовой шахте 09. Рядом на стене висит несколько плакатов с надписями: * ''"Know your... Allergens" ("pollen", "animal dander", "plastics", "anti-matter") — "Знай свои... аллергены". * "Know your... Hazardous Materials" ("Don't touch anything unfamiliar") — "Знай свои... опасные материалы". * "Know your... Chemical Hazards" ("Do not inhale fumes - no matter how good they smell") — "Знай свои... химические опасности". Над мостиком, ведущим обратно к шахте, висит плакат с предохранительной надписью "Together we can make 1956 the lowest unexpected casualty annum ever!". После включения насосов, в насосной станции, начинается перекачка Отталкивающего геля в Сферы развития. После этого, Челл направляется к лифту, для перехода в первую сферу, а так же, после входа в лифт, проигрывается сообщение от Кейва Джонсона: 1953: Сфера развития 01 Лифт приводит игрока в темную сферу, после остановки лифта освещение в сфере зажигается и мы видим плакат с надписью: ''"Вы находитесь здесь", на котором изображен частичный план Соляной шахты, в том числе и Тестовой шахты 09. Кейв Джонсон приветствует испытуемого в голосовом сообщении: Опять же Кейв Джонсон довольно безрассудно и небрежно говорит о чем то тяжелом, что довольно типично для истории Aperture Science. Тестовая камера 01 Это первый тест Тестовой шахты 09, который невозможен без Портального устройства, в нем можно найти дату — 1953 год. Внутри камеры можно увидеть уже ранее знакомые технологии, а именно: 1500-мегаваттная экспериментальная сверхпрочная сверхударная сверхкнопка, ранняя версия куба, раздатчика, а также кнопка-пьедестал. В камере можно найти информационный знак Отталкивающего геля, называющийся ''"Aperture Science Fact Placard #00D45-01R - Repulsion Gel": Текст на плакате: "Did you know Repulsion Gel was Aperture's first attempt to create a dietetic pudding substitute?" —'' (Знаете ли вы, что Отталкивающий гель — первая попытка создать диетическую замену пудингу?). После прохождения испытания, проигрывается заранее записанное сообщение от Кейва Джонсона: Кейву Джонсону не нравится, когда ему указывают, что делать, а так же это ссылается на заметку, выявленную в ходе Portal ARG, где Кейв жалуется на счетоводов. Тестовая камера 02 Путь к следующему тесту должен был лежать через мостки, но так, как они рухнули, Челл должна использовать Портальную пушку, чтобы добраться до него. Перед входом во вторую тестовую камеру, играет сообщение: Более сложный тест с участием Отталкивающего геля, которым покрасили две вертикальные стены, двумя кубами, которыми необходимо завладеть и ранними Нестационарными лесами. Игроку предстоит отпрыгивать от одной стены к другой при помощи геля и таким образом преодолеть яму, чтобы достичь первого куба. Для получения второго куба, необходимо использовать Портальную пушку и Нестационарные леса. Когда тест будет пройден, активируется заранее записанное сообщение от Кейва Джонсона: Во время игры, Челл много раз можно "покрасить" Гелем, однако это не производит никакого эффекта. Возможно плохие свойства Гелей со временем пропали. 1957: Сфера развития 02 Эта сфера была построена в 1957 году. Испытуемым была выдана информация о том, что сферы были построены из асбеста, для отпугивания крыс. Сообщение от Кейва Джонсона: Тестовая камера 01 Тестовая камера 01 не может быть пройдена, поскольку она полностью разрушена. В таком случае Челл сразу приступает к тестовой камере 02. Тестовая камера 02 Снаружи камеры можно увидеть дату — 1957 год. Её нельзя увидеть со стартового лифта, однако можно увидеть с конечного. Несмотря на разрушенный вход во вторую тестовую камеру, Челл добирается туда при помощи порталов и начинает тест с нужного места, на что начинает проигрываться сообщение от Кейва Джонсона: В сообщении Кейв Джонсон показывает признательность в том, как испытуемый достигает испытательной камеры через другой путь. Здесь Кейв так же показывает свое полное пренебрежение к правилам, так как он уволил инвалида, из-за того, что пандусы для колясок слишком дорогие. Цель этой тестовой камеры заключается в разлитии Геля в нужных местах, а так же в конце нужно сделать длинный прыжок к выходу из камеры. После этого, Челл входит в лифт и покидает сферу 02, двигаясь к Сфере развития 03, затем активируется сообщение: 1958: Сфера развития 03 Посещение этой сферы начинается следующим сообщением: Возможно контрольные группы имели названия, в данном случае ''"Кеплер-7". Следует отметить, что Сфера развития 06 первоначально была названа "Отель Кеплера". Тестовая камера 27 За первой тестовой камерой (по какой то причине её пронумеровали номером 27) можно увидеть дату — 1958 год. В самом тесте впервые используется Очищающий Гель, который способен смыть любой гель, в том числе и Отталкивающий, с любой поверхности (см. основную статью: Гели). В следующей комнате игрок слышит такое сообщение: На стене так же можно увидеть знак, со следующим текстом: "Remember! If a future you tries to warn you about this test, don't listen." — (Помните! Если в будущем вы пытаетесь предупредить себя об этом тесте, не слушайте.). Следующая область находится выше испытательной камеры 27 и чтобы добраться туда, Челл использует капающий из трубы Гель, на стене можно так же увидеть предупреждающий знак, который напоминает о том, что несчастные случаи это больно: "you" ("you will be hurt"), "coworkers" ("don't endanger others"), "the company" ("replacements are costly"), and "science" ("investigations impede progress"). Предупреждение Кейва Джонсона и знак на стене предполагают, что компания освоила путешествия во времени в 1950-е годы. Однако не заметно никаких очевидных изменений (следов от путешествий во времени). Тестовая камера 28 При достижении мостика, который находится немного ниже тестовой камеры 28, игрок слышит сообщение: Кейв Джонсон любит своих испытуемых и дискредитирует своих коллег. Тестовая камера 28 была построена в 1958-м году. Внутри камеры можно обнаружить старый куб в большом стеклянном ящике. Необходимо направить Отталкивающий гель на куб при помощи Портальной пушки, после чего он окрасится в синий Гель и начнет непредсказуемо прыгать. Это необходимо для того, чтобы разбить стеклянную коробку, после чего его необходимо поймать и смыть Гель под Очищающим Гелем. Установив куб на кнопку, необходимо стать на Нестационарные леса, чтобы подняться вверх нужно снова направить Гель на куб и он слетит с кнопки, тем самых заставив леса уехать вверх, к выходу. Примечание: Существует связанное достижение "Поймать Шредингера". Необходимо поймать куб до того, как он коснется пола. Это достижение так же можно получить, если помыть куб до того, как он коснется земли. Перед входом в лифт, игрок слышит следующее сообщение от Кейва Джонсона, в котором он сердится: Следует отметить, что строчки "потому что вас уволили" были выявлены в заметке в ходе Portal ARG, в совершенно другом контексте. Приемная лифта После выхода из лифта, игрок слышит заключительное сообщение для тестового курса Отталкивающего геля: Это сообщение становится последним в 1950-ом году и оно заканчивается так же оптимистично и с энтузиазмом, как и в первом сообщении. Дальше находится небольшая гостиная, в которой находится портрет Кейва Джонсона, знак с благодарностями для испытуемых и лифт, ведущий на поверхность, однако не работающий. Знак в шахте лифта указывает на глубину в 4000 м. Галерея 1970-е года: Проталкивающий гель В эту эпоху был изобретен новый вид Геля — Проталкивающий. Так же был введен старый Отталкивающий гель. Стоит отметить, что Тестовая шахта 09 была закрыта в 1961 году и снова открыта в начале 1970-го года. 1971: Насосная станция BETA Поскольку основной лифт отключен, Челл приходится добраться к следующей Сфере развития при помощи Портального устройства. Она попадает в насосную станцию BETA, построенную в 1971 году, и активирует там перекачку Проталкивающего геля. Внутри, насосная станция BETA, имеет два насоса, сделанные в типичном стиле 70-х годов. В комнате управления есть деревянные стены и оранжевая плитка на полу. Есть так же много белых стен, на которых можно размещать порталы. 1971: Вход На входе к новому испытательному курсу, Челл слышит приветственное сообщение от Кейва Джонсона. Десять лет Тестовая шахта 09 была закрыта. Компания потерпела несколько неприятных происшествий, а именно: исчезновение астронавтов, по этому компания принимала участие в слушаниях в сенате, по этому делу, а так же промышленный шпионаж со стороны Чёрной Мезы. Компания начала брать бродяг с улицы и платить им по 60 $ за прохождение рискованных тестов. Кейв Джонсон больше не любит испытуемых, так как они не являются "самыми лучшими". Эта область очень похожа на области 50-х годов. Испытуемые видели большой логотип Aperture и большой желтый знак с надписью: "Welcome to Aperture / Where the science is theoretical ...but your $60 is fact!". Большой логотип показывает, что компания изменила бренд на просто Aperture. Испытуемые должны пройти к платформе-лифту ведущему к Сфере развития 04. Слева от платформы находится знак с указателем на зону ожидания, со словами: "Keep to the left / Do not litter / Do not loiter / Do not touch glass.". Главный лифт все еще закрыт, а в шахте лифта находится знак, указывающий на глубину в 3975 м. Челл должна достичь офисов, но она не может это сделать из за поврежденного мостика,который обрушился из за повреждения стены, поэтому она использует Портальную пушку. Внутри офисов она находит скрытый коридор, дверь которого припрятана за большим компьютером. Сухой док Борея В коридоре можно найти четыре двери, ведущие к посторонним тестам. Каждая дверь имеет домофон, при активации которого, проигрывается заранее записанное сообщение от Кейва Джонсона, описывающее тест, вот сами сообщения: Первая дверь ''Вторая дверь ''Третья дверь Последняя открытая дверь ведет к сухому доку Борея. В ходе эксперимента Борей заставили исчезнуть и он появился в районе Северного Ледовитого океана. В сухом доке, в том числе и на платформе, разбросано несколько спасательных кругов судна. Барьер не позволяет игроку пройти в сам сухой док, однако он может находится на платформе возле него. 'Примечание:' Если игрок прослушает все сообщения у дверей, в том числе на территории 50-го года, он получит достижение ''"Дверная награда". Примечание: Если игрок обнаружит сухой док Борея, он получит достижение "За бортом". Контрольная комната и зал ожидания Зал ожидания В входной зоне 70-го года есть двухэтажное здание, на первом этаже находится зал ожидания, а на втором контрольные комнаты. В зале ожидания, испытуемые должны были взять билет с номером и ожидать призыва на тестирование (по прибытию, игрок может заметить, что номер следующего билета был 426, а следующим должен был идти испытуемый номер 23). На стене можно увидеть два плаката, обещающие 60 $ за прохождение тестов. Контрольная комната В одной из контрольных комнат можно увидеть кнопку, которая активирует платформу-лифт, ведущую к Сфере развития 04. В этой самой комнате, Челл находит гнездо с птицей, а в гнезде она находит PotatOS (GLaDOS), после поднятия PotatOS, Челл прикрепляет её к Портальной пушке и тем самым активирует кнопку. Стоит отметить, что GLaDOS просит Челл убить птицу, однако та пугается и улетает. После "воссоединения", Челл и GLaDOS принимают сделку, в которой Челл должна победить Уитли и восстановить GLaDOS, на что та обещает отпустить главную героиню на свободу. После этого Челл направляется к лифту и отправляется к Сфере развития 04. 1972: Сфера развития 04 Здесь начинается новая глава — "Воссоединение". В тестах впервые появляется Проталкивающий гель. При входе в тестовую камеру, игрок слышит сообщение от Кейва Джонсона: PotatOS (GLaDOS) странно реагирует на сообщение, отвечая теми же словами, что и Кэролайн, она терпит шок и отключается на некоторое время. Это первый ключ к разгадке связи между Кэролайн и GLaDOS. Тестовая камер 01 Эта камера датируется 1972-м годом, она требует сочетания двух Гелей — Отталкивающего и Проталкивающего. Возле входа висит знак, на котором написано: "Do not: leave your belongings here / loiter for more than twenty minutes / touch the glass", and "Do: wear a shirt and shoes at all times / move quickly through your test track / not forget to not touch the glass". В конце тестовой камеры, находится раннее поле анти экспроприации, когда Челл проходит через него, картофельная GLaDOS приходит в себя. На мостике, между двумя испытательными камерами, можно увидеть предупредительный знак: "If you see an orange jumpsuit, hit the red button". На знаке изображен испытуемый в оранжевом комбинезоне со связкой, который, казалось бы, совершает побег. При помощи Портальной пушки, игрок может добраться до комнаты наблюдения, первого теста, там можно обнаружить портрет Кейва Джонсона вместе с Кэролайн, на что GLaDOS отреагирует, сказав: "Те люди на картине. Кажется я их знаю". На портрете можно заметить статую неизвестного человека и книжные полки. В самой комнате можно найти два плаката, которые игрок мог увидеть раньше. Примечание: Если игрок обнаружит портрет Кейва Джонсона вместе с Кэролайн, он получит достижение "Портрет женщины". Тестовая камера 02 Эта камера так же датируется 1972-м годом и она так же требует сочетания двух Гелей. После прохождения теста, игрок услышит заранее записанное сообщение от Кейва Джонсона: Кажется, что лента сообщения из 50-х годов соединена с новой. В это время космонавты, олимпийцы и герои войны уже не используются в качестве испытуемых, а используются бродяги с улицы. Так же Кейв Джонсон просит испытуемых не справлять нужду в лифте. PotatOS, после сообщения, клянется, что ей знаком этот голос. 1976: Сфера развития 05 Тестовая камера 03 В начале тестовой камеры, проигрывается следующее, заранее записанное, сообщение от Кейва Джонсона: Кейв Джонсон предлагает испытуемым подвергнутся опасной операции за вознаграждение. Тестовая камера требует сочетания Отталкивающего и Проталкивающего гелей, куба и порталов, в сочетании с множеством платформ. В конце теста будет проиграно следующее сообщение: Кейв Джонсон снова настаивает на своем предложении об разбирании тела испытуемого на части, подразумевая то, что компания так же занимается искусственными органами. 1978: Главный лифт Эта зона знаменует об окончании 1970-х годов. Выше находятся Сферы развития с Преобразующим гелем. На мостике, возле 05 сферы, игрок услышит следующее сообщение: Это последнее сообщение в этом испытательном курсе, оно немного похоже на сообщение из 50-х, однако менее почтительное и довольно пренебрежительное. Мостик приводит к L-образному коридору, который заканчивается главным лифтом. Рядом с первым лифтом висит знак с надписью: "Thank you for not loitering longer than 20 minutes" — (спасибо, что не слонялся больше 20 минут). Слева от лифта можно найти три стула. Сам лифт по прежнему не доступен. Челл, при помощи Портальной пушки, перебирается на мостки сверху и они приводят её в насосную станцию GAMMA, которая является частично разрушенной. Галерея 1980-е года: Преобразующий гель В эту эпоху был изобретен новый гель — Преобразующий. 1982: Насосная станция GAMMA Насосная станция датируется 1982-и годом. Снаружи можно увидеть строительные леса, возможно некоторые элементы не были завершены. Насосная станция состоит из трех насосов (по одному для каждого геля), которые Челл запускает при помощи консоли, в контрольной комнате. В нескольких местах насосов и труб проявились утечки геля, которые Челл использует для того, чтобы выбраться из комнаты, например она используем Проталкивающий гель, для того, чтобы быстро проскочить под большими смертельными поршнями. Перед выходом из насосной станции, можно заметить плакат, поощряющий замену сотрудников роботами и мотивирует сотрудников принимать участие в тестах, в качестве испытуемых. Плакат начинается словами: "Karla the complainer says... ‘My new boss is a robot!’" и заканчивается: "But did you know?", после этого идут три строки: "Robots are SMARTER than you","Robots work HARDER than you","Robots are BETTER than you". На плакате изображен робот с галстуком, который держит чашку с надписью: "Volunteer for testing today". При выходе в шахту, Челл попадает на мостик, на котором сидит птица, GLaDOS просит убить её, однако та улетает. С этого места можно увидет Сферы развития 05, 06 и 07. Дальше находится следующий зал ожидания, однако мостик, ведущий туда, как обычно уничтожен. Челл попадает туда при помощи Проталкивающего геля, из насосной станции. В эту эпоху был снова изменен бренд компании и теперь он называется «Aperture Laboratories». В файлах Portal 2 можно найти неиспользуемую модель железного логотипа "Aperture Laboratories". Тестовая зона Combataton В данной области можно найти подиум с дверь, рядом с которой надпись: "Combataton Testing Area", рядом висит знак, на котором написано: "Remain still if you are targeted". На данный момент не известно, что находится за этой дверью. 1981: Зал ожидания В этом зале ожидания, сотрудники-испытуемые дожидались своей очереди на тестирование. Над залом есть еще два недоступных здания. При входе в зал, активируется заранее записанное сообщение от Кейва Джонсона: Aperture Laboratories не в состоянии нанять даже бродяг с улицы и вынуждена использовать собственных сотрудников в качестве испытуемых, самих сотрудников, постепенно заменяли роботы. Кейв Джонсон говорит, что в ближайшее время, он собирается прекратить эксперименты с участием людей. Судя по всему, лунный камень является ядовитым и Кейв Джонсон подхватывает смертельную болезнь, он произносит фразу: "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade", которую он снова упомнит в конце тестового курса. Челл попадает в зал ожидания через разбитое окно. Внутри залы можно найти последний портрет Кейва Джонсона, где он выглядит старым и больным. Для того, чтобы попасть в следующую комнату, необходимо активировать красную кнопку, в пропускном пункте. Внутри можно найти плакат с надписью: "Volunteer for testing today", еще можно найти плакат с надписью "Aperture Science - Let's work together". В конце-концов, Челл отправляется в лифт, ведущий к Сфере развития 06, стоит отметить, что перед лифтом нет поля анти экспроприации, есть невидимое поле в шахте лифта. 1982-1986: Сфера развития 06 Сфера строилась с 1982 по 1986 год. Она содержит один тест, который занимает половину сферы. Это единственная Сфера развития, в которой Преобразующий гель не используется с любым другим гелем. Потолок сферы не завершен и через него можно увидеть Сферу развития 07. После того, как Челл проходит тест, она слышит заранее записанное сообщение от уже обезумевшего Кейва Джонсона, в котором он упоминает "зажигательные лимоны", а так же просит "засунуть" разум Кэролайн в компьютер, что является намеком на то, что разум Кэролайн был использован для создания GLaDOS. PotatOS (GLaDOS) с энтузиазмом реагирует на это сообщение. Вот само сообщение: После этого сообщения GLaDOS говорит: "До свидания, сер". Примечание: Кейв Джонсон вместе со своими "зажигательными лимонами" став известным мемом. Сфера развития 07 Седьмой Сферы развития нет. Она попросту недоступна и вряд ли к ней подключена система перекачки Гелей. Она не изображена на схематических рисунках на консолях, в насосных станциях. Предполагается, что седьмая Сфера развития никогда не использовалась для тестирования Гелей. 1982: Главный лифт Главный лифт датируется 1982-и годом. Возле него находится табличка с благодарностями для сотрудников, маленький стенд и малая дверь, которая ведет Челл к шахте лифта, по которой она взбирается при помощи Портальной пушки. На данный момент, глубина шахты достигает 3000 метров, лифт застрял на отметке в 2912 метров. Челл покидает шахту лифта через дверь, на отметке в 2900 м. и возвращается к Сфере развития 07, во время путешествия, GLaDOS пытается развеселить Челл, которая в это время использует все три Геля, вытекающие из труб, для того, чтобы выбраться из шахты и в конце-концов попадает в главную насосную станцию, которая перекачивает Гели в современный комплекс. Галерея Главная насосная станция Главная насосная станция находится прямо под современным комплексом и она намного больше остальных трех станций. Она так же имеет второй огромный люк, разделяющий Соляную шахту и современный комплекс. Челл открывает люк при помощи кнопки в комнате управления. Внутри этой кабины, Челл вместе с картофельной GLaDOS находят знак "paradoxes", GLaDOS предполагает, что именно так можно победить Уитли. После открытия люка, Гелиевые трубы соединяются с современным комплексом и начинается перекачка Геля. Опускается платформа-лифт, на которой Челл выбирается из насосной станции, а GLaDOS снова рассказывает о своих планах мести. В конечном итоге, Челл вместе с GLaDOS снова попадают в современный комплекс, где игрок может увидеть огромные пружины, на которых стоят нижние тестовые камеры. Челл садится в современный лифт и отправляется в комплекс. Галерея Список появлений * ''Portal ARG'''' * [[Portal 2|''Portal 2]] * ''The Final Hours of Portal 2'' Категория:Локации Категория:Локации Aperture Science Категория:Aperture Science Категория:Portal 2